sawseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Lynn Denlon
Lynn Denlon is a fictional character appearing in Saw III as Jeff Denlon's estranged wife. Biography After her son's death at the hands of Timothy Young, Lynn spiraled into depression. She began to neglect her daughter Corbett Denlon, and grew increasingly distant from her husband Jeff Denlon to the point where she began having an affair with another man. Because of all this, a fellow doctor named Lawrence Gordon suggested her as a suitable test subject. Character History Lynn was kidnapped from her hospital by Amanda Young and brought to The Gideon Meatpacking plant, The Jigsaw Killer, John Kramer's de facto headquarters. Lynn was tasked with keeping John alive until another subject (Jeff) completed his tests. She was placed in a collar with five shotgun shells, which would detonate if John's heart monitor flatlined or if she moved too far out of range, killing her instantly. Lynn insisted that they go to a hospital to perform an operation on John but Amanda refused. After saving John, Amanda tearfully agreed to provide Lynn with whatever she needed to perform the operation, such as anesthetics and a power drill. For the duration of her game, Amanda acted abusively towards Lynn, constantly threatening her both verbally and physically, but they worked together to keep John alive. Lynn performs an extensive brain surgery on John to relieve the pressure on his brain and skull. After the surgery, John in a delirious state, semi-consciously whispered "I love you" to Lynn while hallucinating about his his ex-wife, Jill Tuck. After seeing this, Amanda grows very jealous of the attention he's giving her. Amanda left the room, and later found a letter addressed to her. The letter Amanda received was from Mark Hoffman, in which he blackmailed her into killing Lynn by threatining to reveal her involvement in the miscarriage of John's son Gideon Kramer. The contents of this letter caused Amanda more distress. Following the surgery, Lynn and John talked privately; Lynn revealed to John that her test had given her a new appreciation for her family and that she would give anything in the world to see her husband again. Amanda returned shortly after, to tell John that Jeff had completed his last test. John told Amanda to let Lynn go free but she refused, believing Lynn had not learned anything. After a very heated discussion, Jeff arrived to the sickroom just as Amanda shoots Lynn in the back. It is revealed that Jeff and Lynn were married but this was kept a secret from Amanda. Jeff retaliates by shooting Amanda in the neck, and John sadly revealed to Amanda that Lynn's test was actually hers and that she was being tested on her will to keep someone alive, but she failed. Amanda dies and John gave Jeff one final test; kill him and satisfy his revenge or forgive him for the pain he has caused his family. If Jeff forgives him he will call and ambulance for Lynn. Jeff chooses to kill John, slashing his throat despite Lynn's pleas not to. As John died Lynn's shotgun collar activated, blowing her head to pieces. Her corpse could later be seen in Saw IV. Category:Characters Category:Deceased